


Metal and Eurydice

by Abel Ekaitz (Putrefying_Plant_Life)



Series: 31 Day Writing Challenge [2017] [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putrefying_Plant_Life/pseuds/Abel%20Ekaitz
Summary: Abel's job isn't conventional.





	Metal and Eurydice

Garage jungle rhythms blared through stick beaten speakers; each drum pulse was felt from miles. It was impossible to see with red blaring lights scanning the room. A woman and man shared drinks on the far end of a bar, laughing and sharing drunken secrets. Most would accompany one another to a drunken mess of sex; others would attempt and promptly black out. The band played its set on replay, as they were paid to do every week.

Abel was standing outside the dingy metal club with two familiar companions. They had their id cards pulled and ready to verify at the door. Both looked at Abel, his hands empty of everything but his phone. His thumbs twiddled across it, intent focused on neither presence, and it was unsettling to view him this way. The demeanor associated with Abel has always been calm, semi-soothing, and overall relaxed. When he was anxious, it showed tremendously as his body shakes occasionally and limbs become twitchy. It was uncharacteristic of him, but they weren’t ones to judge or question. Under normal circumstances, Kiran and Jay would inquire what’s bothering him. However, he was on a job and scored extra tickets to the band playing tonight. So they didn’t want to upset or cause a scene over his anxiety.

Jay reached the door first.  The bouncer looked over the card then at him before sharply questioning his date of birth. Of course it was correct and he was over the legal drinking age, so no further issues were warranted. Kiran followed up, same song and dance with no follow-up.

Then was Abel, whose eye was still glued to his screen.

By the door, Kiran nudged Jay while trying to catch Abel’s attention. It was a solid five-and-a-half minutes before the green-haired man’s eyes looked up. Immediately he looked at the annoyed bouncer, but didn’t produce an id. The bouncer, which Abel made a note of his name “Bruno,” held his hand out. Bruno’s face was twisted sideways, glaring down the smaller, slightly feminine man. Abel sighed, running a hand through his locks then pulling out an id.

“Too young, kid,” Bruno laughed, tossing the card at him.

Gratified annoyance was written across Abel’s face by the comment. “That’s fine. I’m waiting anyway.”

Bruno’s rotten teeth flashed while peering up and down Abel’s figure. His lips pursed then he laid his arms to his side while leaning forward. His mouth was in whispering distance of Abel’s ear. Bruno, unfortunately, uttered, “You know…there’s other ways of getting into the club.”

A smile, a twisted one at that, plastered itself onto Abel. He grabbed onto Bruno’s shirt, pulling him even closer. The death grip was centimeters short of his throat…just enough where it was possible to strangle him with. Abel’s dilated exaggerated eyes peered into frightened Bruno’s while he spoke, “If you think I’m going to be sucking your disease-riddled dick. You obvious suck at your job.” Calmly, Abel released Bruno’s shirt and stared forward waiting for something to happen.

Rejected, the bouncer deflected Abel’s comment with a simple, “I’m not interested in butches anyway.”

“You don’t need to be. Your boss, however, loves butches,” Abel made a v-sign over his lips and displayed his tongue piercing.

“Abel~”

Attention dragged forward as a long ringlet haired woman with heavy eye make-up ran towards Abel. Her figure appeared delicate from afar, wrapped tightly in a ratty and shredded t-shirt looking dress. Clack-clack-clack! The heels banged against the metal flooring. The woman shoved Kiran and Jay from her doorway. Abel forced a smile, looking down with intent while the woman hooked a hand onto his arm.

With a childish pout and sing-song tone, she exclaimed, “Finally! You’ve kept me waiting for over an hour. You know I hate waiting, Abel. Maybe you owe me overtime now~”

Abel sighed, “I was waiting for your text, so lughead here wouldn’t give me crap about being underage.” He seemed thoughtful before leaning against her ear, “Also, he insinuated I down him to get in. Your employees should have better guidelines, Eurydice.”

Tomato cheeked, Eurydice stomped her heel onto Bruno’s foot. “You told him what?!” She pulled him down to her height. He didn’t have time to register the pulsing pain from his foot when Eurydice grabbed hold of a piercing. She pulled onto the closest one, her teeth bared like a wolf as she snapped, “How dare you talk to anyone like! I’m trying to run a legitimate business. You’re aware of that, and that people under 21 get a badge from the bouncer so it’s made known they cannot drink. Tell me again why this young man should get onto his knees for someone like you, who cannot do his fucking job right. Apologize now or you’ll lose all of your piercings. All of them.”

She pulled his face towards Abel then kicked his shin, making him fall face-first onto the ground. The stabbing heel smashed against the back of his head; Eurydice shouted again, “Apologize NOW.”

Bruno coughed and sniveled, “I’m sorry.”

Eurydice stomped her heel. “A better apology.”

“I’m sorry”

“I’ll have you removed and thrown into the ocean tied to a cinderblock. Better.”

He began to cry, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being a scumbag. I apologize for disrespecting you,” her heel came down again, “and our establishment.”

Semi-satisfied, the heel was pulled away with Eurydice barking, “Go get Henry and have him do your shift. You’ll be clean the shitters until I say so!” Bruno got up, turned without a word to find his co-worker as quickly as possible.

Kiran and Jay stared at Eurydice then to Abel. Her demeanor changed from threatening to fondness instantaneously. Arms hooked under Abel’s, she dragged him inside while shoving the couple yet again. Abel pressed on his heels, turning to smile at them. “Sorry for the show, it’s, uh, complicated.”

“It’s fine, but who’s she?” Kiran asked.

Eurydice huffed annoyed, but moved around Abel to get a better view. “I’m Eurydice Svanhild, this is my club and that was my shitbag employee outside. Who might you two be?” She pulled on Abel’s arm.

Jay laughed, “I might be his older brother. Who the fuck are you clinging to him?”

Kiran elbowed Jay, commenting, “He’s joking. I’m Kiran, and this is his brother, Jay. He can be an ass…at times.”

Abel felt the glammed out woman’s stare for a long moment. His eyes were forward, trying to deflect the raking of nails on his arm.

“Abel never told me he had…a brother,” she responded, “He’s never told me anything actually.”

“So, how do you two know one another?”

“We’re kind of business partners,” Eurydice answered. She finally managed to pull Abel’s hand from his pocket. A glimmer of silver dazed her sight and she brought his hand to her face. Her voice was soft yet venomous, “Why are you wearing that?”

Abel was silent, refusing to give an answer.

“Why are you wearing that? We’ve talked about this, when you’re with me. You cannot wear that fucking ring,” Eurydice’s fury led to a small fight. Cut tree branches stretched upward attempting to shag the small silver ring from Abel’s hand. He gently pushed her away and took the ring off. She glared while holding a hand out. Eurydice demanded, “Give me the ring now. It’s in your contract with us.”

A fire blared in Abel’s stomach; he clutched the ring in his hand. “My contract? That’s what you’re going to play this as? A work thing?” He lunged forward, slamming his fist by her head; enclosing Eurydice in a corner. “You know damn well this is about you despising Chrom. I’ll listen to Horatia, but never you. Remember who actually holds my contract and pays me, Eurydice.”

She shifted oddly, staring at Abel’s eyes then his enclosed fist. “Fine, if you want to play it that way. You can have the damn thing.”

Kiran patted Abel’s shoulder, pulling him outta the trance Eurydice sent into a fury. “It’s okay, Abel, she backed down.” His fist was pulled away. Immediately he took off the silver chain around his neck, slipping the ring onto it.

“Okay, you two go find a place to lay low. Do not take anything from anyone. I don’t give a fuck if you have to drink tap water from the bathrooms. Do not drink any of the liquor unless I give it to you,” Abel commanded, waving them forward.

Normally Jay wasn’t responsive to Abel’s commands; however, this was his job. Kiran and Jay walked forward, spotting the table in a nice little corner away from the chaos. The table was near the bar, but had no obstructed view of the stage. The couple followed suit, no one seemed to notice them at all until the bartender asked if they wanted a shot.

Abel placed the ring under his shirt. He ruffled his shirt, shook his pants and ran a hand through his hair. Eurydice sighed, shaking her hair to make a bedhead. The annoyed sigh left her lips, eyeing Abel she commented, “You should do your hair like that more often.”

“Really, why? So you can stare more and Horatia will have to pull yet another favour to have witnesses eradicated? No, thanks,” Abel snarked. His focus laid towards the right end of the club. A tall, tan-skinned man was hover by guards like vultures. Vultures faced every direction, but directly at the man himself. He had a pair of wire, small-lensed glasses that flashed various colours and images. Abel assumed it was his phone playing a video.

Eurydice nudged Abel them moved past him. Her hips swayed, becoming less and less stable as time passed. Her head turned side to side like trying to shrug off a weight. A table had a readied drink sitting on its edge, Eurydice took the opportunity to seize it and take a sip. On the other side of the room, by the entrance, Abel assessed the situation. The personnel would be a hassle to maneuver, however he noticed the small break by the restrooms. It wasn’t the ideal situation, but the easiest way to get in and out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll finish this later


End file.
